


Worth the Wait

by KJmom



Series: Eighth Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJmom/pseuds/KJmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape offers to help Harry with potions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Harry appeared to study the parchment in front of him. While, in fact, he was studying the man slapping red ink around on potions essays, and grumbling about mediocre students and their idiotic theories.

After the war and Snape's near death experience, Harry had managed to strike up an almost peaceful relationship with the man. They still had rows occasionally, but they were never nearly as venomous as they'd been before. Now that Snape didn't have the dark shadow of Voldemort hanging over his head, he was a bit more relaxed, and actually tried to teach Harry potions, rather than insult him at every turn.

That was how Harry came to be sitting in the potions class after hours. He was helping mark first year assignments. Of course, this was Snape's idea. He'd said Harry might learn some of the things he'd missed the first time around. Harry was pretty sure the man just wanted someone to do his work for him, but he wasn't complaining. Harry found himself enjoying Snape's company, and the extra time spent marking assignments was just more time spent with Snape.

Another plus, was once the last class left for the day, Snape stripped. Well, not naked, obviously, but he took off his professor's robes, which was as close to naked as Harry had ever seen him. He also rolled up his sleeves, revealing milky white forearms, and, yes, the Dark Mark. Harry didn't really mind it. It was a reminder of everything the man had sacrificed for him. Well, for his mother, really, but still…

Snape's hair fell over his forehead, almost obscuring his eyes, and Harry wanted to push it back out of the way. He adored Snape's dark, hypnotizing eyes. He liked to watch them move back and forth over the parchment as he skimmed the essays. He also loved the way Snape mouthed the words as he read, and that damned hair blocked his view of the man's lips.

"Mister Potter, if you are quite finished staring at me, there are papers in front of you that need to be marked."

Harry cleared his throat, and asked something he'd been wondering for a while. It might upset Snape, but at least it would sound like a plausible excuse for his attention.

"Does it still hurt? The Dark Mark?"

Snape huffed and raised his head, meeting Harry's gaze with a glare that wasn't nearly as hateful as it used to be.

"No. The creator of the link is gone, therefore the link itself has vanished as well. I experience no pain or discomfort of any kind. And, before you ask, there is no way to remove it, either with magic or a potion. The Dark Lord wanted his followers to be marked permanently, and He did not fail. I can only account for one failure on His behalf. There was once this insolent child He wanted dead… More's the pity. If He had been able to take you with Him, I might actually be getting some work done right now. Alas, He didn't, and now I am burdened with your tiresome questions."

As Snape turned his gaze back to his work, Harry caught the glimpse of a small smile playing about the professor's mouth.

"Yeah, it is too bad I'm still here. If I wasn't, you could easily slip off every evening after class and waste away by yourself. After all, what person in their right mind would want to spend time with a cranky old buzzard such as yourself. Of course, no one has ever accused me of being entirely sane."

Snape's chuckle was almost inaudible.

"Indeed."

Harry quickly finished marking the papers he'd been given, and leaned back in his chair. Snape still had a huge stack of essays to finish.

"I could do some of those for you. Then, we'd get done twice as fast, and maybe get through two potions tonight instead of just one."

Harry had been one of the few students to return as an Eighth Year. He wanted a position with the Aurors so badly, that he might have even taken one if it had been offered on the basis of his name alone. But, there were some things that even Harry Potter couldn't achieve without actually putting forth an effort.

The only class Harry really needed extra help with was potions, and after watching him struggle for a few weeks, Snape had offered private tutoring. Harry didn't think he'd ever recover from the shock of that, or the apology that preceded the offer. Apparently, Snape felt he was partly to blame for Harry's poor performance in the class, and wanted to make amends.

"That may be the case, but I highly doubt you would be able to properly mark sixth year essays. You and I are still covering basics from third year."

Harry snorted, "You do realize that my highest potions marks were during sixth year, right? I seem to remember having an excellent source of knowledge that year, and I think some of it stuck."

Snape did fix him with a death glare then, and said, "Yes, I recall that as well, and I believe some of it stuck a bit too well."

Harry blushed, and lowered his head, as a memory of way too much blood clouded his vision. Merlin, he never should have used that curse without knowing what it did.

"But, we have all made mistakes, and I think the most important part of making a mistake is learning from it."

Harry glanced up through the fringe of his hair, to see Snape pushing the unfinished papers aside.

"I really am sorry for what happened. Just so you know, I even apologized to Malfoy. I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but-"

"And did Draco apologize for his behavior that night?"

Harry was shocked. Snape might have started being more civil to Harry, but he still had a hard time admitting that Malfoy wasn't flawless.

"Yes, Potter, I am well aware of exactly what curse Draco had been prepared to use. You may have saved him from Azkaban by more than simply testifying on his behalf. I do not believe that even your influence would have saved him, had the Aurors been able to trace him to an Unforgivable cast on Hogwarts grounds."

"Well, either way, I shouldn't have cast a spell I wasn't familiar with. And, well… I'm kind of glad Malfoy isn't in Azkaban now."

Harry really was relieved he had testified for the other boy. Ron hadn't returned for their eighth year, and Malfoy was reluctantly filling the empty spot in their trio. With the exception of several Ravenclaws, they had been the only three to come back. Because of Malfoy's notoriety and Harry's and Hermione's fame, they couldn't be placed in their old houses. So, it was either get along, or spend every night fighting. Sharing such close quarters, they had quickly learned to put up with each other. It hadn't taken long for that to morph into an odd kind of kinship. Even Harry was loathe to call what they had 'friendship,' because the insults were still rampant, just not nearly as harsh.

"So I hear."

Snape rose, and started to prepare a cauldron for the Shrinking Solution they were going to be brewing.

Not looking up from the task at hand, Snape said, "I would advise you try to keep your relationship friendly, and nothing more. I know how teenagers despise listening to the wisdom of their elders, but if you are hoping for a future with the boy, you will be sorely disappointed."

Harry was completely confused. "What?"

Still seemingly focused on the empty cauldron, Snape continued, "Draco is expected to marry and produce an heir. The fact that his father will be spending the remainder of his life in Azkaban will make no difference. So, if you are interested in protecting your dignity, or your… heart," Snape almost spit the word, "it would be wise to avoid a romantic entanglement with him."

Harry was even more bewildered. Why did Snape think Harry was involved with Malfoy? And, why did the older man almost sound… jealous?

"Professor, I'm not seeing Malfoy. It's not like that. We really are just friends, if you can even call it that. Really, we just trade insults that are a bit nicer than we used to, and we don't hex each other," Harry remembered sending Malfoy to bed with red hair the night before, and corrected, "Or we try not to, and at the very least, we make sure it isn't physically harmful."

"Hm."

Still, Snape didn't sound convinced. Suddenly, Harry wondered if more people than just Snape were thinking the same thing. He hadn't even told anyone he was gay.

"Professor? What did you hear to make you think that? Who told you I'm dating Malfoy?"

Snape beckoned Harry to the supply shelf, and began passing him ingredients. It was several moments before he spoke again, and Harry was feeling tempted to demand an answer.

"I keep an eye on my students, particularly the ones I see on a daily basis. I have observed some behavior that would indicate a more than platonic relationship."

"Such as?"

Snape flushed, and Harry stared in wonderment. He'd honestly never seen Snape embarrassed.

"You watch him, Mister Potter. Also, Draco and I have recently had a conversation that leads me to believe he returns your affections."

Harry almost choked trying to process that bit of information. Malfoy had never once hinted at having any interest in Harry, sexual or otherwise. If he had, it was quite possible Harry wouldn't be so innocent during this discussion.

"Well, yeah, I watch him. He's fit, and I've just discovered I'm rather fond of fit men. He's not the only one I watch, though."

Harry might have missed the way Snape's hands paused briefly in their chopping, but he was paying special attention to see if Snape understood exactly what he was trying to say.

"Draco very heavily insinuated that you and he were… an item."

Harry was finding it a bit difficult to breathe just then. Draco was the only person who knew about his little (or large) infatuation. He'd found out by accident, and had been sworn (or threatened, though Harry would never confess his methods) to secrecy. Harry couldn't deny his crush when Draco had overheard him moaning a certain name in his sleep.

Harry was also remembering a joke about a bit of jealousy being a key to seduction. Draco had been right pissed when he'd said that, so Harry had assumed that it had been long forgotten. Surely he hadn't…

"What did he say to you, Professor?"

Harry wasn't even pretending to mince his daisy roots any longer, and Snape had set his knife aside. They were each locked on a point in front of them, and refusing to face each other.

"He… uh." Snape swallowed loudly, and started again, "He was verbally admiring all of your physical attributes in a manner that caused me to think he might have firsthand knowledge."

"He doesn't, I swear. In fact, there's no one that has that kind of knowledge."

Snape's fingers curled around the edge of the worktable, and he asked, "Any prospects?"

Harry leaned toward Snape a bit, and pushed his hand out, so that their fingers were just touching.

"One, but he's quite a bit older than me."

"Even a twenty or thirty year age gap is not much in the wizarding world."

"He's also somewhat bitter about my existence. There's a lot of history that we'd have to work past."

"I am sure he really appreciates your continued existence. And the history? He might be willing to work past that."

"There's also the fact that he's my professor. He would be risking his career by dating me."

"Have you no patience, Potter? You've only four months of school to complete. Less, if you can pass your potions exams before then. Is he not worth the wait? Or do your affections not run that deep?"

Harry lifted his hand, and placed it directly over Snape's. He inwardly rejoiced when the older man didn't pull away. He grinned openly, when Snape's hand turned over and grasped his.

"Oh, he's worth it, alright. And my affections run very deep."

"Good. That's settled then. Perhaps, once you are out of school, he will pursue you."

"Or, maybe I'll pursue him. You see, he's spent too much of his life chasing. I think it's time someone chased him - for the right reasons."

Snape chuckled, and released Harry's hand.

"And if he plays hard to get?"

"Well, I'll just have to keep trying, won't I? Woo him a bit."

"I just would not recommend flowers of any kind."

"Nah, he'd probably just chop them up and put them in a potion anyway."

And Snape laughed, a deep rumbling laugh, that bubbled up from his belly, and erupted out of his mouth, echoing around the room. Harry thought he quite liked the sound.


End file.
